Hikaru Ito
Background (Unfinished) Five years after the end of the fourth great shinobi war, Hikaru was born to a small family of talented shinobi in Konohagakure who expected him to carry on their legacy and started pressuring him to take on their family legacy at the age of five however, Hikaru never had a desire to become a shinobi, instead he wanted to become an architect. When his family learned this, only a few months after the pressure to become a shinobi began, he was ridiculed for it and told that it was his destiny is to become a shinobi like the rest of the family whether he wanted to or not. Against his will, Hikaru's family started his training for the academy however, he had a hard time due to his lack of a will to become a shinobi but that only increased the pressure his family put on him and increased the harshness of the training. He wasn't allowed to play with other kids or even play by himself, he had to spent most of his free time training even in the rain or while not seriously sick, he was constantly yelled at and berated for failing to learn one thing or another and was not allowed to eat, sleep or even relieve himself until he learned this or that or improved to a certain degree. It wasn't long before his family came to the conclusion that he had no talent as a shinobi however, they continued his training despite this, determined to keep their reputation of turning out talented shinobi by making Hikaru into a skilled shinobi and fooling everyone. By the time he entered the academy at the age of eight, Hikaru had mastered the basics of taijutsu, bukijutsu, building up and chakra controling chakra and had already started to learn the intermediate moves. He passed the entrance exam with ease, impressing everyone except his family who were only relieved that their time, effort and training had paid off. With no real desire to be a shinobi however, Hikaru didn't pay much attention in class and was quickly tagged as a slacker though when he actually did the work, it baffled the teachers to see such good work from a unmotivated kid. This caused his family to only continue their harsh treatment of him and with little experience in social situations with other kids and his reputation as a talented slacker, he had no friends amongst his classmates until every day was a living hell for him and he lost sight of his dream to become an architect, instead seeing a path that lead only to the shinobi's fate of death. Despite being a slacker however, he surprised everyone and graduated the academy in two years and was assigned to Team Six who was less than ethusiastic to have him. Even after going on many missions with him, they had no respect for him and then the day came for the Chunin Exams. Although his fellow Genin were eager to prove themselves and participate, Hikaru blew it off as something of little importance. Seeing this, the team's Jonin leader, Yuuna Akiyama decided to wait until next year before having her team participate as she thought it was more important to not only build their skill and teamwork but to get to the root of Hikaru's attitude. Appearance (Not Started) Coming soon. Personality (Not Started) Coming soon. Abilities (Not Started) Stamina & Chakra Hikaru's stamina is exceptionally high for a Genin due to his harsh training before entering the academy and is considered to be roughly that of a Jonin's however, his chakra levels are only the level of a Chunin's because of his above average intelligence and exceptionally high stamina. Only his teacher, Yuuna Akiyama has noticed these facts however and has come to believe that it is because he has little desire to be a shinobi and didn't work harder at the academy that his chakra levels are suffering. He makes up for this however with his above average ability to build up and control chakra. Taijutsu Coming soon. Ninjutsu Coming soon. Genjutsu Coming soon. Bukijutsu Coming soon Intelligence Coming soon. Trivia *His first name has two meanings, light and radius. *When he was named, his parents named him that in hope that he would become a powerful shinobi that would guide others to be strong. Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Teenager Category:November Birthday Category:O Positive Blood Category:Genin Category:Team Six Category:No Romaji Category:No Image Category:5'2 Inches Tall Category:Unfinished